A Wolf in an Impostor's Clothing
by lolo289
Summary: Cora comes back to Beacon Hills with her brother and is begrudgingly thrown into the world of American High schoolers. Hopefully, she can navigate it without any more supernatural boomerangs being thrown her way, and maybe make a friend or two. Set Post 3x12, Pre 3x13.
1. Striving for Normality

So this story will eventually be Scott x Cora. I would definitely appreciate reviews, likes, and follows. Will be updated often (a minimum of once a week). Thanks a bunch everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters related to Teen Wolf or Scooby Doo Only the plot of this story and any original characters are my mine.

* * *

Their brother-sister road tip had been surprisingly, more enjoyable than expected. Obviously, the first few days were awkward. Both of them knowing that they needed to have a serious conversation about each other's whereabouts the last six years, but each of them avoiding that dreaded conversation for the first few days while they figured out where they were headed, and playfully bantered about when to rest, and what should be played on the radio. Derek tried the "It's my car, my rules" routine, but he didn't resist Cora's pleads to listen to her favorite stations-which was unexpectedly pop music stations. But eventually they came to a stop at a nice hotel and could no longer bicker in the car. Yet, their "catch up" conversation of the last six years ended up being a lackluster one.

Derek and Laura had been living in New York since the fire. They lived comfortably in a spacious loft in Manhattan. Laura found work as a successful art dealer, and Derek finished school and became an EMT. Cora got in contact with a beta who had ties in South America, and she went there where she thought she was safe. Rumors circulated about a Hale pack, so Cora went back to Beacon Hills. It was simple as that. Although, telling Cora about how he inadvertently contributed to the fire though his relationship with Kate Argent wasn't particularly something that went smoothly.

And now their road trip was over. They settled in back at the loft and Cora retreated to her room to unpack. She was a simple person, Cora wasn't exactly interested in being girly, and she never had. She didn't have many articles of clothing, just essentials that matched. She didn't do posters, and she wasn't a fan of decorating. But she had taken some pictures of the landscapes she came across while on her cross country voyage, and decided to display them on her dresser and nightstand. She began playing music on the fancy new stereo system her brother had bought her on their way back into town-a gift she reminded him _he_ didn't really buy her, as technically she was entitled to some of the Hale House insurance money also.

A soft knock interrupted her private thoughts as she was hanging her clothes up.

"Come in," she groggily called out. She had only now realized how tired she was from their expedition.

Derek opened the door, his face seeming defensive, almost hard, as if he didn't want to crack.

"So, I'm assuming you'll be going to Beacon Hills High now that we're back. You want to go tomorrow and get your classes straightened out?"

No wonder why Derek's face was so hard. Obviously, whether Cora wanted to or not, going to high school was non-negotiable to Derek. Not that she would have rejected the idea, but she didn't really like being told what to do. And being surrounded by half-witted teenagers wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

"Might as well. At least if I'm at school I can make sure Scooby and the gang don't get their sorry little selves into too much trouble with the supernatural," Cora responded with a heavy sigh, and an even heavier eye-roll.

Derek ignored Cora's harsh comment about Scott and the pack. "That isn't why I want you in school. You need to be normal."

Cora looked up from the clothes she was folding, and up at her brother. His face had softened from when he first entered the room. His eyes weren't as sharp. They were almost pleading.

"So we came back to Beacon Hills to be normal? Really Derek?" The arch in Cora's eyebrow must have reached the ceiling.

"It was our home. I'm not sure it ever stopped being our home. So, why not at least try and re-establish our home? Besides, Laura and I both went to Beacon Hills High, despite being wolves. High school is the same everywhere. Catty girls, jocks, nerds, parties. That's all normal stuff."

"Yeah, and so are teenage werewolves, human sacrifices, kanimas and banshees."

Derek let out a soft sigh. "Look, it won't be that bad. Just go and finish high school. You shouldn't have much longer. You went to school in Colombia. After you graduate, you can figure out what you want to do."

"Relax Der, I'll go. I'm just messing with you."

Derek crossed the room in two long strides and ruffled Cora's hair. "You haven't grown up much little sister," he chuckled.

"Ugh Derek, don't be all sentimental and crap. I'll end up vomiting all over the place and I just want to sleep," Cora complained with a face of disdain, but Derek could tell she wasn't totally opposed to his brotherly behavior. It was something she had missed the last six years. Derek did spoil her when she was little. And it was nice to see her brother no brood as much as he had been during their debacle with the Darach and the Alpha Pack.

"Alright, get some sleep. We're going to the high school in the morning. Night"

"Night Derek."

Derek exited the room and shut Cora's door tightly. She quickly finished unpacking and fell back onto her bed. After setting her alarm on her phone, she fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing that's soon, she would have nights full of textbooks and studying.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! :)


	2. Proficient in What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of its characters.

In twenty four hours I already received reviews, so I figured I would write another chapter and get one out to you guys soon. Hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

It turned out that Cora couldn't exactly just drop in to the high school and begin classes. Beacon Hills High School had a protocol for new students. Who knew? Beacon Hills was actually prepared something. Cora laughed at the idea.

"So Cora, all we need is your transcripts and your proficiency test results and as soon as those are all in we can place you in your classes and get your schedule figured out. Sound good?"

Principal Marks was an average sized man, maybe slightly overweight, and slightly balding at the top of his head. The walls of his office were lined with his various degrees in education, and his desk was lined with picture frames. 'Must be all of his family,' Cora presumed.

"Yeah, I'll get the transcripts sent over. When do I take the proficiency test? And why do I need a test if you're getting my transcript?" The whole thing seemed silly to Cora. It was like she was getting the run around just to take some classes and graduate. It was just Beacon Hills High; she wasn't trying to get into an Ivy League high school.

"Well we have students take the test to see how they would fare in classes at this school. Your transcripts are more a reflection of how you did at your previous high school. All high schools are different, and yours is probably extremely different, as I understand it was out of the country. Correct?"

At this point, Cora had a full out scowl across her face. This principal was too nice. Too caring. He seemed to spineless. The type of person who gets pushed around. His voice was too high, his face too bright. No one should ever be that happy.

"Yes, Cora was away for quite some time. Family reasons," Derek interjected. The last thing he needed was Cora having an unnecessary outburst toward the principal who was nice enough to let Cora drop into the high school with no questions asked. And he didn't need her to be under the man's radar before her first official day of classes.

"Aah, I understand. Oh, to answer your other question Cora, you may take the proficiency test whenever you like, even today if that works. All I need is to get you a proctor, and many teachers have off periods to supervise you. The test should be about two to three hours."

Geez, Beacon Hills High really had lost their minds. A three hour proficiency test? These people acted like Einstein himself walked the halls.

"I can take it now," Cora responded. Her face was stoic, trying not to scrunch up more than she already had. She'd rather just get it over with than have to come back unnecessarily.

"Great, I'll get a teacher who can set you up in a classroom," Marks said cheerily. He then exited his office.

Both Derek and Cora were seated in front of the desk. Cora was slouched in her seat; legs crossed, and combat boots adorning her feet. If her facial expression could speak for itself, it would probably spell out: "I do not have time for this."

"Try not to come off any more delinquent than you already have ok?" Derek's voice was stern, somewhat cold. He looked over at Cora with a solemn face. Mouth tight, eyebrows arched high.

"Relax Derek. The last thing I'm trying to do is seem like a criminal. I really did want to know if they offered mixed martial arts classes. Everyone should know how to kick ass."

Cora knew she could get under her brothers skin. She just liked to pull his leg. Derek looked back at Cora once more, face unchanging.

Principal Marks entered the room again. "I've found you a proctor Miss Hale. Luckily her schedule is clear most of the day, so we won't have to trade off proctors after each class period," he seemed delighted that everything was just falling into place in his trivial orbit.

But in Cora's world, her orbit was suddenly shifted. Her proctor couldn't be some lonely math teacher with s few hundred cats. Or the overly excited drama teacher who never made it to Broadway, Of course not. It had to be Marin Morrell, right in the doorway.

"Hello Cora. I'll be supervising your proficiency exam today. Don't worry too much, it shouldn't be incredibly stressful," she said with a smile. Cora couldn't tell if she was being condescending, or ridiculously nice for the purpose of not seeming like she was completely nuts in front of Principal Marks. If only he knew what Morell did outside of school.

Either way. Cora didn't like her.

* * *

Cora sat a spacious desk in a chemistry classroom. Two number two pencils were placed in front of her, along with her exam booklet. The room was a little chilly, but to a wolf, the temperature was just right. She could tell from the weather that fall was quickly approaching. Halloween would be right around the corner. It was always her favorite holiday.

"Okay Cora. Your exam is split into four parts. English, Comprehension/Literature, Mathematics, and Mixed Sciences: Some Biology, some chemistry, and some anatomy and physics. You will have three full hours to complete the exam. Bubble the corresponding answers to each question in your answer booklet. Take your time. If you need to leave the room, for the bathroom or water just let me know. I'll be right at the front."

Morrell circled Cora's desk as she spoke. Her high heels clicked leisurely as she walked at a slow pace. When she turned her back to Cora and retreated to the front of the room, it took much of Cora's restraint not to attack. Cora couldn't exactly pin what it was. She knew she didn't trust Morrell for being the emissary to the Alpha Pack, but it was more than that. Cora had an actual dislike for Morrell. Maybe it was how her voice was so even, or how her eyes seemed like she could know everything about someone by just talking to them. Or maybe it was her consistently mug facial expression. Cora loathed her.

With a sigh, Cora began her exam, keeping note of the time. Ten-thirty a.m. She had until one-thirty, meaning she could still get back to the loft and have time to contact her last school and get her transcripts sent over.

With a sigh, she turned to the first page of her exam booklet, and began.

* * *

At twelve o'clock when Cora exited the classroom, Derek didn't know whether to be nervous, or proud. He was questioning instead.

"Did you even try?" He interrogated, seeming somewhat disappointed in Cora.

"Trust me, I didn't have to. I would have been out of there half an hour sooner if I didn't have to write that short essay on one of my favorite pieces of literature. This place has no standards for education. Honestly, they asked me questions for equations that I had been solving when I was thirteen. And the English section was a complete joke. Mom did teach us Latin, remember?"

Derek's expression softened. How could he forget? His mother had been grooming Laura to be the Hale Pack Alpha whenever she stepped down, and part of Laura's duties would be communicating with other packs from other nations. Since Laura had to speak multiple languages, so did Cora and Derek. The reference to their life before the fire was a strong wave of nostalgia for Derek. In New York, he and Laura didn't like to mention their past. Obviously, it wouldn't phase Cora.

"Yeah. You always were the family nerd too," Derek commented with a slight smile.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here. I want to work out. And do we have food in the fridge? If not, I want a cheeseburger. And fries. And a milkshake. Chocolate," Cora demanded while hopping into the Land Rover.

"If I knew you were going to have this many demands I would have left you in Dallas," Derek playfully quipped.

"Get real Derek. You can't shake me," Cora retorted feet sliding onto the dashboard, while her brother put his keys in the ignition and pulled out of the high school's parking lot.

* * *

Please remember to read and review, I appreciate all feedback! Thanks everyone :)


	3. Back to School Again Pt 1

**A/N:** Basically this is the first ever chapter fic I have ever posted and in just a few short days I have received favorites and reviews which I really appreciate! Feedback means A LOT to me. I especially love it when you guys ask me questions about the story because it gives me more things to consider. So please, continue reviewing cause everything counts to me! Love you all.

**Disclaimer:** Ya'l know the drill. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Cora have you ever heard the term 'Gifted & Talented'?"

Cora was back in the principal's office. It had been two days since she took her placement test, and the high school had received her transcripts. She and her brother were back in their places as they were during their first visit. Cora's unmistakable look of "I really don't care," shifted to slight confusion.

"Like advanced super nerds? Yeah I knew a few in Colombia. Why?"

Principal Marks revealed a smile, one that Cora found irritating. It was as if he was delivering Cora some news that he found impeccable. Cora knew she would not.

"Well, according to the state of California, and Beacon Hills High School standards, you are definitely gifted. You scored a 98.7% on your placement test, only missing two questions in the Mixed Sciences category. Everything else was a perfect, and everyone in the English department agreed that your short essay was beyond satisfactory. One even said that your essay was better than the majority of most research papers she receives when students are given weeks to execute, and you did yours with an extremely short time frame. And if I have translated your transcript right, you have been taking classes that are considered university level. And your scores in all of your classes are beyond satisfactory." Marks beamed in delight.

"So what now? I take some honors classes here?" Cora wanted Marks to get to the point. Was she going to start class today or not? She could feel her brother tense up in the chair beside her, probably because of her harsh tone. She reminded herself to cool it; she didn't need Derek breathing down her neck.

"Well Cora, despite that you have just recently turned seventeen, which would usually make you a junior, we think it would be best to place you in senior level honors classes and see how you do for a few weeks. If you feel uncomfortable in any of your classes, we can switch any of them out for lower level courses. But, we don't think it's necessary to hold you back academically because of your age."

Cora sighed. "So basically I'm a super nerd?"

Derek harshly interjected, "So how does this affect Cora graduating? Would it happen this year? She needs to apply for college now?" Derek's tone was rising with each word. His body tightened up and Cora could feel the anxiety rushing off of his body; she could smell it. His shoulders stiffened, and Cora wondered why he was suddenly so freaked out.

'Well Mr. Hale, Cora does have some options here. Technically, Cora does need to take few electives courses to graduate, for Beacon Hills High School standards, not the states. Each of them one semester long. If she wants, she can take all of the required courses she needs to graduate this year, and her elective courses can be waived. This would also mean that Cora would only need to attend about a half day of school each day. Or we can spread out Cora's required courses for graduation and fill in her schedule with electives. That would put her at a junior status and she would attend a full day of school every day. She would also have some wiggle room for senior year, meaning she could finish her required courses early and only attend one semester if she would like. Or she could continue to take electives and go a full year. This would also mean that Cora would apply to college next year. Regardless of either option, we would like to start Cora off in the Advanced Level Senior courses."

Suddenly, Cora felt overwhelmed. Of course she was smart; she always had top marks in all of her classes. Her family always called her the little genius. But this was not what she expected. She thought she would be surrounded by jocks and mean girls in her classes, and now she would be near a bunch of pocket-protecting geeks. And why was Derek asking about college? The deal was that she would go to high school. She never said she felt like going to college.

"I'll take the short route. Just put me in all the required stuff now," She didn't feel like contemplating anymore, and she'd rather get school over with while she could. What was the use in dragging it out if she didn't need to?

"Actually I think I prefer the second option. You need time to adjust, Cora," her brother interrupted. Cora narrowed her eyebrows at him, she was livid. She agreed to go to high school, and now Derek though he could just make all the decisions? No way.

"You heard him Derek. I don't need the electives. Why drag it out?" Her voice was firm as she looked over at Derek accusingly.

Principal Marks' eyes shifted between the two siblings on the verge of a feud. He found it to be uncomfortable and unfitting if he added any personal input, therefore he stood up and diffused the tension with "Well, how about I give you two a few minutes to talk? I'll just be with my secretary going over some plans for the Winter Formal." He exited the room as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the crosshairs of the pair.

"What's your deal?" Cora spat out as soon as she head the door shut. She was absolutely furious that Derek was telling her what to do. She had gone six years without him, he didn't need to butt in and handle her. He didn't need to boss her around now. She looked out for herself just fine the last six years.

"Look, I think you need to try and be normal. Make some friends in your class. Give yourself some time. Besides, you need some time to pick a college. It's already the beginning of October." Derek was trying to be firm. But he wanted Cora to understand what being a senior meant. She was rushing things that usually take some time. Besides, for the most part, he enjoyed high school, despite some tragedies, so why shouldn't Cora?

"Who said I was going to college? I sure as hell didn't. And I'm not here to make friends. I'm here because you asked me to go to high school. I said I would, so I am. I didn't know it also included you sticking yourself into my business. I'm doing what you asked, now leave me alone." Cora was fuming at this point at her brother. Her face had twisted into an ugly snarl, and she could feel her claws itching to get out from underneath her skin.

"Oh you're going to college, but we can discuss that later. And your business is my business. You're my sister. If you didn't want me involved in your life then you shouldn't have tried to find me. So here's what were going to do. This semester, you'll do a full day of school. The advanced classes and some electives. Next semester if you still don't want to do that, we'll talk to Principal Marks about it, okay?" Derek's tone was still firm, but now it had some compassion. It was less bossy, and more brotherly. Cora figured she should just give in. There was no use arguing.

"Fine," she huffed out. Her arms were crossed tightly and she wanted to get away and just start her first day in Hades, aka, high school already.

Principal Marks entered the room and Derek relayed the news to him. Marks agreed to the plan with no objections.

"Well Cora, I can have the secretary put a schedule together for you and all of your books and you can start today. Let me know if there's anything you need, okay?"

Cora could tell the concern was genuine, but let's be honest, she would never ask anyone for help. Extra people just weighed her down. She could figure things out herself.

"Yeah sure," she replied as non-sarcastic as possible. She, Derek, and Principal Marks all stood and exited the room. She and Derek went to the secretary's desk as the Principal went off to do whatever his job was after he spoke the to the old lady secretary. Within a few minutes everything was squared away and she was ready to be sent off into the abyss of pitiful teens.

"Okay honey, I'll grab a student to show you around to all of your classes, let m just see one who has most of the same ones as you," the old woman said from behind her desk. Her hair was a mix of salt and paper and the skin of her face was drooping with age. Her glasses sat right at the end of her nose and she smelled of peppermint. When she smiled at Cora, she could tell it was authentic. But then again, she was an old lady; there was for reason for her to be catty.

Once again, to Cora's irritation, Derek interjected. "Thank you miss, but we have it covered. A friend of ours will be here in a minute, he's a student." Derek let out a big toothy grin to the old woman, knowing she would blush. Cora rolled her eyes, he was so cocky. Wait, what friend? She looked at her brother, perplexed. The old woman grinned back and let out a small "alright dears."

And to Cora's surprise, Isaac Lahey walked through the doors of the office, looking as cocky as he always did.

"Hey Derek, Cora. You ready for me to show you around?" His grin was wide, and his teeth shined like a perfect set of pearls.

"Yup, all finished here. Thank you miss," Derek said as he gave the old woman another smirk and even throwing in a wink as he grabbed half of Cora's book off the countertop, while Cora got the other half and her schedule, following Isaac out of the room and into the hallway.

They walked in silence to Cora's locker, and Derek helped her fit in whatever he held in his hands.

"Look, just try it ok. If anything happens, call me. Both of you. I'll be at the loft." With that, Derek left.

Isaac looked down at Cora, who he had just noticed was much shorter than him. "Well, you want to get to class now? Homeroom is over in about a minute, so second period starts in five," he offered to her.

Cora couldn't read Isaac's face. He seemed like he wanted to help her, but she couldn't tell if it was because he actually wanted to, or if he was obligated to because Derek said so.

"You don't have to help me. I can read the numbers on the doors; it shouldn't be that hard to find my classes." Her tone was flat. Stern enough so that Isaac knew she didn't need him, but even enough to not sound haughty.

Isaac chuckled. "Yeah, I figured you could read pretty well since you're in all the advanced nerd classes. Come on, our classes are right across from each other." He took off and Cora followed suit.

"I saw that we don't actually have any classes together, but you have Advanced Calculus with Lydia. You also have Art with her and Allison. We all have the same lunch period so I'll find you then. "

"Perfect, I've got classes with The Screamer and the princess version of Lara Croft," she mumbled out. "And who is "we"?

Isaac let out another light laugh. Lydia and Allison are both pretty nice. "By 'we,' I mean myself, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison."

Isaac came to a halt in front of a classroom door. "This is it. If you get lost or anything, Derek put my number in your cell, so just text me." He smiled at her.

For whatever reason, Cora shriveled inside when he looked at her. Surely, she had some seen her fair share of boys out in Colombia, but Isaacs grin was one she had never experienced. She shook her thoughts away.

"Yeah sure, thanks," she spat out hurriedly. Smile still on his face, Isaac began to walk across the hall to his class, while Cora stepped into the door of hers. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please don't forget to Review! And please follow me on tumblr: .com


	4. Back to School Again Pt 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything except most of the plot.

* * *

Gosh high school was lame. It wasn't even that it sucked. It was just flat out lame. At least that's how Cora felt by her third period class. Since she had missed her Art class, she only made it to her Advanced Literature and Calculus classes. Honestly, "Great Expectations" was considered advanced level reading? She scoffed at the thought. By her second year of high school in Colombia, she had already read much more complex novels. Whatever, this should be a breeze then, she thought to herself. Her Calculus class was no more challenging. The teacher had posted the homework on the board before class had started so she finished all fifteen questions within the first half hour of his lecture. Honestly, why was Derek making her drag high school out again? It was seriously a waste of her time.

She actually sat next to Lydia for that period. They didn't speak, just cordial "hello's" to one another. What did they have to speak about? Sure they worked together during the whole Darach mess. Especially when they got the twins to Deaton's office. But that was it. They weren't friends. They didn't have any common interests. They were strictly cordial. At least that's what Cora thought.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Lydia whispered to Cora, staring intently. As if she was studying her.

Cora was slightly taken aback, but recoiled quickly. "It's high school. I'm seventeen. What's it to you?" Her left eyebrow rose. She didn't appreciate being questioned. She didn't answer to others.

"I just figured you went back home… to wherever it was you came from. You and Derek were gone for a while." The red head shrugged. She went back to listening to their teacher's lecture. Now it was Cora's turn to stare intently. What the hell is she getting at? They were silent the rest of class.

The bell rang and Cora was lost in the throng of teenagers as she entered the hallway. She now was at her lunch break so she went to her locker to retrieve her meal. When she got there, Isaac was waiting. Cardigan and all. Really? It was chilly, but he was a werewolf. The cardigan was not necessary.

"How's it going?" There was the grin again. So bright and white it was blinding.

"This place is dull. I'm over it," she grumbled out while grabbing her lunch out of her locker and throwing the rest of her books in. He chuckled. "Come on, I need to eat to have more energy for this boring hell hole."

* * *

Lunch was where things were predictable. Just like the movies. Jocks sat at one table. Nerds in the corner. Snobs in the center. The list went on and on. Naturally the "pack" sat in an awkward spot, right away from the stereotypes, yet still in the middle of the hodgepodge of high schoolers.

She suddenly felt weird about having to sit with them. They weren't her pack. They definitely weren't her friends. She was pretty sure Isaac was only speaking to her because Derek forced him. She wasn't even sure if she wanted friends, it had been so long since she had any. Her pack in Colombia definitely treated her well, but she would never say they were her _friends_.

"Hey guys, Cora goes to school here now. She has classes with some of us too, but she's in mostly nerd classes," Isaac greeted the pack with his usual grin. Cora didn't appreciate the introduction. She offered those sitting at the table a tight smile. She wasn't too comfortable with the situation.

At the end of the table was Scott, and beside him was Stiles. Lydia sat across from Scott, making Allison, who was beside her, across from Stiles. Isaac plopped down beside Allison, and Cora took her seat beside him.

"So, you're here to stay now?" Stiles asked with his mouth full of bologna sandwich. Lydia scoffed at him.

"Yeah, I mean it was my home when I was younger. And Derek wanted to stay too, so I figured why not?" Cora replied with a slight shrug.

"So what classes are you taking?" Allison asked leaning in to the table, turning her head toward Cora. She wore a friendly smile on her face. Cora received it cautiously.

"Art, Advanced Literature, Calculus, and Biology, and PE."

"Wow, you do have nerd classes" Stiles said with a perplexed expression.

"Thanks" Cora responded dryly.

"Cora's actually supposed to be in your Art class," Isaac said to Lydia and Allison, "she was late today though."

"Oh well, that should be interesting. We're painting abstracts right now. It's an easy class," Lydia said.

"Good, I'm not really into putting too much effort into an elective."

Throughout the entire conversation, Scott remained silent. His eyes were focused on Cora intently. He wasn't hanging onto her every word though. He was analyzing her. Her pitch. Her body language. Her expressions. It creeped Cora out a little. If he had something to say, he needed to spit it out. Not examine her like a piece of raw meat to a lion.

"When do you have PE with Finstock? Scott and I have it last," she heard Stiles say.

"Uhh yeah, so do I," Cora responded. The bell rang throughout the halls, signaling to the students that they had five minutes to get to class.

"Awesome! Hey we'll see you there." With that, each teenager stood and began to retreat to their respective classrooms and lockers. Cora was rounding the hall to her biology class when her ears picked up on something interesting.

"Look, I'm not saying don't talk to her. I'm saying to be careful. We don't know anything about Cora except for her being Derek's sister. We have no idea where she's been, or if she's trustworthy." It was Scott. His voice was a rushed whisper. He was anxious Alert.

"Buddy, I get it. But honestly, I think if Derek's little sister was up to any funny business, he would have picked up on it by now. And I doubt he would have brought her back if she was. Ease up a little. Besides she's another teenager with a strong affiliation to the supernatural. We need her as an ally and not an enemy. I'm just being friendly. And you're an alpha. You need more wolves in your pack. You may want her to help your pack dynamic be stronger or whatever, you know?"

"I get it, but I don't even know how this pack stuff works. Can she even be in my pack if I didn't bite her? Isn't she an omega? Like the twins?" Scott questioned Stiles hurriedly.

"So ask Deaton. Or Derek. But even if she can't be technically apart of your pack, you might still need her. She's obviously a Lydia-status brainiac, and you said your grades were starting to slip again since the whole Darach incident. A tutor may not kill you."

"Yeah man you're right."

"I usually am." Cora could hear Stiles' cheeky grin, as their footsteps began to grow faint as they walked to class.

So that was the problem. Scott didn't trust her. It made sense. No one in Beacon Hills ever really was who they appeared to be. Most of the minors were unstable teens with supernatural connections, and the adults were usually psychotic villains who the teens had to fight. Regardless, Cora wasn't about to kiss Scott's butt just so he could trust her. She didn't have anything to hide, and she wasn't in dire need of his friendship, or anyone else's. He would figure all that out for himself.

* * *

Gosh PE was great. Cora had first assumed she would be confined to some smelly gym running laps or playing volleyball. Instead, they ran a trail behind the school that led into the woods. It was perfect. The air was getting thin because the weather was getting cooler. When it invaded her lungs she felt fresh and in her element. She always loved to run. It was freeing. Simple. Not complicated.

She was jogging at a brisk pace, absorbing her surroundings, when Stiles caught up with her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Sure, its not so bad. I like to run" She was blunt in tone. She didn't like anyone to mess up her pace by distracting her.

"I meant your first day," stiles huffed out. He obviously wasn't used to the pace. Pathetic.

"Oh. It's fine. Nothing spectacular. It's just school," she replied blandly.

"Good," he responded. He was silent for the rest of the run, but remained beside he until class was over.

Before she entered the locker room to get changed, Stiles pulled her to the side.

"We were all going to see a movie tomorrow night. It looks like a stupid one. Like Zombie Piranha Part Six or something. Anyways, you want to join us? We'll probably get ice cream later too." He had a glint in his eye. Like he was planning something. It was mischievous. Cora didn't trust it.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the invite," she responded before heading off to change.

* * *

When she stepped outside the school doors, she saw her brother waiting for her in his truck.

"How'd it go?" He asked her expectantly, seeming a little nervous. He was probably shocked she lasted a whole day with no calls from th principal for assaulting someone.

"It's whatever. It's school. Classes are easy. I may as well keep going since it isn't incredibly annoying." Cora shrugged and placed her feet on the dashboard.

"Good then. Feet off the dash," he ordered.

"I hope you have something in mind for dinner. I'm tired of take out and pizza," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I have chicken in the oven. I looked it up"

"The fact that you had to look up how to cook a chicken shows how helpless you are. Jeez you sound spoiled." Cora scoffed.

"Whatever. Just be glad I cooked anything," he responded with a smirk and the sped out of the high school parking lot toward the loft.

* * *

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry its been so long since you guys have gotten an update. I'm incredibly sorry. Life had been super hectic lately, lots of parties and events going on. I tried to crank out a longer chapter to sort of make it up to ya'll. I'm definitely going to try and update more regularly. But remember, nothing prompts me more to update than reviews! So please don't forget to give ANY feedback!

Love lolo


	5. A Night at the Movies

"So, the supernatural version of the gang from Bay Side High invited me to the movies tomorrow night," Cora said as she cut into her chicken.

It was weird. She and Derek were sitting at their expensive Italian table right in front of their even more expensive swanky suede couch. They were eating off of paper plates, but using actual forks and knives. It felt odd to Cora. Too homey and civilized. She was used to eating off of paper plates, but she hadn't bothered with a knife and fork in years. In Colombia, if she couldn't use her hands to eat it, she didn't eat it. She didn't have time to waste washing dishes.

Surprisingly, the chicken Derek had made was pretty good. He had turned the more unused side of the loft, past the ugly brick wall, into some sort of kitchen. Naturally, it had the most expensive refrigerator, oven, stove, and counter top that could be bought. The cabinets were to be installed later that week. It actually looked pretty nice. Everything was black, very fitting for the loft.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked in the chair across from her.

"Yup," she said expressionlessly.

"So?"

"I guess I might as well go. I don't have anything else to do. Besides, there's probably going to be some supernatural fuck-up we have to kill again soon. I might as well get used to being around them."

"Or maybe you could go because it's what most teenagers do. You know, like seeing movies. Having fun. Normal stuff," Derek said. He was almost teasing and playful. A slight smile graced his face. As if he knew exactly how to be a normal teenager.

Obviously Derek didn't have the best years of being a teen. When Cora was four and Derek was twelve, their father was murdered by hunters. He became much more reclusive and not sociable. He and Derek were extremely close. He was their father. After that, Derek was in a house full of girls, besides Peter and their other uncle, Mark. Still, Cora knew it wasn't the same. But by the time he went to high school, after a lot of help from Laura and their mother, he was back to cocky and overly-proud Derek. Then Paige happened. Derek seemed even worse than when their father was murdered. Two years after, he started going to the local community college and seemed to be fine, but still a dark cloud. He and Laura were both at night classes when the fire happened.

"Look, having fun isn't a huge priority of mine. I'm just trying to stay alive and graduate."

"And after that?"

"What do you mean?" Cora's eyes shot up from the meal she had been devouring. Derek had mentioned college during their meeting with Principal Marks, but she wasn't sure how serious he was about that. She wasn't sure that was what she wanted.

"Look, you're going to go to college. To be honest, it isn't much of an option. Mom went. Laura went. I went. You're going to go. The question is, what are you going to study?" His face was stern. He didn't want Cora to question him. But she was furious.

"I don't need you making decisions for me Derek. I've made my own decisions for the last six years and I've done quite well for myself. And just because you, Laura, and mom all did something, doesn't mean I have to. Lay off." Now she was the stern faced one. She had put her foot down. But she hadn't won yet.

"We aren't going to argue about this now. We'll talk about it later. But for now, go to the movies. Try and be nice. You need them in your corner. Ok?"

"Whatever," she replied angrily as she dug into the last of her chicken.

* * *

Cora stood outside the only movie theatre in Beacon Hills. To her, it couldn't really be called a movie theatre. The place was so small; they only showed 4 movies at a time. Stiles had told her to be there at seven, and it was five minutes till. Derek had dropped her off with his usual piece of advice: have fun and be nice. As if.

Soon she heard the laughter of the Happy Go Lucky Pack. Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison, were making their way over to Cora after parking their cars.

"Hey Cora!" Stiles exclaimed with his usual goofy grin. The rest of the bunch followed suit with their greetings, and Cora responded-nicely.

"So should we head in?" Isaac asked. The group agreed and followed behind him into the theater. They bought their snacks and popcorn and went to their specified theatre for the movie. One by one each of them went into aisle they chose, which was right in the centre of the room. No one else was there. Obviously, the movie really was supposed to be a sucky one. Isaac entered first. Next was Allison, then was Lydia, next was Stiles. Cora was next to Stiles, so naturally, Scott was next to her, at the end.

He was tense. She could smell his apprehension and it reminded her of the dogs in Colombia. Whenever there was a storm coming on, all of the canines in the area would give off a strong scent that _reminded_ her of paint. Sometimes it would last for days. Scott was wary of her, it was obvious. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. What was he going to do? Wolf-out in the theater? She wasn't scared of him the slightest. Besides, she was at the theatre; she might as well enjoy the movie.

* * *

The movie was crappy. B-List actors with stupid plans to save themselves from the beast in the water, and wannabe scream queens screwing up the plan and getting all but one of them killed. Typical. At times it was funny, and most of the group would laugh, except for Cora and Scott. Cora hadn't laughed since she was eleven, and Scott? Well, Cora figured he was too tense to laugh. 'Idiot', she thought, 'he actually thinks I'm dangerous.'

As the lights flickered on in the theatre, the bunch began to spill out of the row and outside of the theatre.

"Well, that was fun guys," Stiles said, and the group nodded and expressed their agreements.

"We'll see you guys in class tomorrow, French test in the morning. Ready Lydia?" said Allison. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, I've got an Algebra quiz," said Stiles, "We should all probably head home." They agreed.

"Cora you need a ride?" Stiles asked.

"Derek should be here soon, I texted him a few minutes ago," she said. And not a minute later came a text from Derek. It read: 'Got caught up. Ask for a ride. Be nice.'

"And I'm actually going to need that ride" she said.

"Scotty! Give Cora a ride, would ya? You have nothing to study for," Stiles exclaimed. His voice had a mischievous undertone to it. He had probably been plotting this.

Scott's body stiffened. His jaw was tight, and his fingers gripped his jacket. He looked at Stiles as if to say, "WTF, BRO!" as his eyebrow rose at him accusingly.

Cora felt uncomfortable. She knew Scott didn't like her, or trust her, so why was Stiles pushing this? Scott was a bitten wolf; he probably didn't even know how to control himself when he's pissed. He'd probably try to dump her off in a ditch somewhere or maul her face off.

"Look, I can walk, it isn't even that far. I'll see you guys later" she huffed out as she pushed past Scott and stalked off.

"Hey, look it fine. I'll give you a ride," Scott said. And as he spoke, his hand gripped Cora's forearm. Tightly. She spun around and glared, quickly snatching her arm back. His face was apologetic, but she wasn't sure if it was from his near assaulting her, or for making a fuss about giving her a ride.

The rest of the group looked around awkwardly for a moment. Isaac at his shoes, Allison gave Stiles a confused expression, Lydia looked at both Scott and Cora inquisitively, and Stiles tried to be nonchalant.

"Alright guys. See you all tomorrow," said Stiles as he bid adieu. And everyone marched off to their respective rides, Cora haughtily trailing behind Scott towards the dirt bike.

"Put this on," he told her. It wasn't a command, nor was it resentful. His back was towards her as he spoke as he was already seated on the bike. It almost sounded like advice. Cora didn't respond.

"Don't move too suddenly. And when I learn into a turn, so do you." That was a command; Cora assumed he was still scared of being knocked off the bike despite his superhuman ability to heal. Wimp. She remained silent and slid into the seat behind Scott. She awkwardly crossed her arms, somewhat due to the cold, but also because she wasn't really sure where to put her hands. Scott noticed this. He kick started the engine and revved it up. He half turned his body to look back at her before putting his helmet on.

"You can hold on to me, its fine." His expression was much softer now. He was honest. He probably still wasn't comfortable with taking her back to the loft, but she could tell he was trying to seem a little less douche-y than he had come off earlier. She tentatively placed her hands on his waist and they pulled out of the theatre parking lot.

* * *

Cora loved the ride. It was funny: in Colombia, sometimes she would run for hours in the forest. She loved the feel of the dirt and grass beneath her feet, as she was usually barefoot. She loved to run when it was colder too. But being on the dirt bike was almost better than running. She could just sit and really look around without having to do any work. She observed everything, from the lights on the old buildings downtown to the teenagers on street corners. Before the fire, her family didn't go to downtown Beacon Hills, but now that she lived there, the area was much more interesting.

But the ride ended much too soon for Cora who was thoroughly enjoying her sightseeing, and soon, they pulled into the underground garage at the loft. Obviously she had been so immersed in the city that she hadn't realized that she had gone from tentatively holding onto Scott, to having her arms wrapped around his waist as if he was her lifeline. She quickly pulled herself off of him when she was aware of this, and soon Scott pulled into a parking space and stopped the bike. Cora quickly hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride," she said expressionlessly. She turned and was on her way to the staircase when he halted her.

"Hey, hold on Cora," he called out to her. He seemed reluctant to call for her, as if he had really wanted to let her stalk off, but he had something obligatory to tell her. She turned back to him and stared. She had nothing to say to him. She was polite, just as Derek had asked her to be. She wasn't going to be any more civil, that would be butt-kissing.

"I'm sorry for being so stand-offish. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm still trying to figure out the whole wolf thing, and I'm a little wary of everyone to be honest, especially people who I don't know," he admitted. She could tell his apology was genuine. His entire expression seemed lighter. His shoulders relaxed, and his eyebrows didn't meet accusingly at her as they had been. It was as if he had been prepping for his little speech since she had gotten on the back of the bike.

"Don't worry about it. I don't trust the people I do know."

And with that, she turned back around and stalked off toward the stairs again, not looking back.

* * *

She walked into the loft and was about to make a bee-line for her bedroom, assuming her brother was asleep already, or still out, handling whatever business he had to take care of. But of course, he had to prove her wrong.

"Fun time?" He was sitting on the couch, doing nothing. Literally nothing. Not even reading a book. Just sitting, as if he was waiting up for her.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like eating mistletoe when it was all over. Where were you?"

"I told you, I got caught up."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight," she said.

"Nite," she heard him call to her as she made her way up the staircase.

When she reached her room, she quickly changed into her pajamas, since she was suddenly tired. But before jumping into bed, she cracked her window so that the cool air would invade the room, reminding her of the ride home. It was relaxing. But she couldn't help but notice how the air in her room smelled much more like rain than it did during the ride home. The ride home smelled like spring, fresh and grassy. Invigorating. _He_ smelled invigorating.

* * *

AN: Ya'll don't even have to tell me. I know I'm shady for not updating in so long. Life has been super busy, and trust me when I say that I am truly sorry. I appreciate all of your comments and all of the follows and favorites notifications I get. Each of you give me the motivation to always put up a chapter that was better than the last. When the next chapter is posted, I will be responding to a few of your questions, comments, and concerns, so that I can give you a little better direction as to where the story of going. Don't forget to read and review please!

Love, Lolo


	6. After School Activities

AN: So, basically I still feel uber crappy for not updating in almost a month, so BAM! You guys are getting a BOGO. In the span of two days ya'll are getting two chapters! Remember to review please!

* * *

The next few days of school were the same of the first. Boring. Even for advanced classes, Cora was beyond all of them. She knew she was smart; she was always ahead of her classmates from as early as she could remember. But this? This was a joke. She was incredibly bored in every class she had. Maybe Art wasn't too bad. It was nice because the teacher was so concerned with "creativity," you could basically do whatever you want and she would think it was great. P.E. was nice too. The days where they ran were Cora's favorite since team sports weren't really her thing, but either way, she liked being outside. For lunch, she always ate with the pack. She didn't talk much, but she sometimes laughed at Stiles' spastic gestures or his light banter with Isaac. Lydia wasn't so bad, just a little too girly; it was actually comforting for Cora to learn that Lydia was almost as big a nerd as she was. It was hard to place Allison. Sometimes Cora would catch the huntress staring at her; not rudely, but almost with a face of pity. _Pity. _Please, Cora didn't need pity. She had done quite well for herself. There wasn't a need for any pity. She usually just ignored the looks. Scott was still a little complicated. Since the night he drove her home, things were very, _neutral_. He didn't look at her all weird like he did her first day. He didn't really look at her at all. In P.E. when they were sometimes on the same team, he was friendly, but nothing beyond polite. Occasionally in the hallways when they crossed paths he would let out a simple "Hey," but nothing beyond that.

One Monday at the lunch table they were all in conversation about their grades. Their mid-semester reports were coming out that weekend, and students who weren't up to par had to have their parents speak to their advisor. Thankfully, Cora didn't have that issue.

"How did you do on the Advanced Calc test Cora?" Lydia inquired. Cora's head snapped up from being immersed in her sandwich. She wasn't too used to people speaking directly to her.

"I did fine. I missed number two, but I think it's because I plugged the equation in wrong. I knew how to do it when we got to review it."

"Same, except I missed number seven. Did you understand the extra credit question? I only got half credit; I'm not sure what I did wrong."

"Yeah I did get it actually. I can show you how I got the answer later if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks," Lydia responded with a slight smile. She turned back to Allison and they began chatting about whatever else regular girls talked about. The rest of lunch went on without any interruption, and Cora went back to her sandwich.

When the warning bell rang, Cora went to her locker to grab her Advanced Bio book. As she was facing her locker, and could feel someone approach her from behind. Actually, she could smell it. Whoever it was, they smelled clean.

"Hey Cora," the person behind her said. But she could already tell who it was. She knew the voice. She grabbed her book and turned slowly to face him.

"Hey," she said back to Scott. He was wearing a polo shirt, a nice light blue one. He also wore dark jeans and timberland boots. She studied him closely. He looked a little uncomfortable, like he was going to tell her something awkward. Like when kids do something bad, but they have to tell their parents because they don't know how to fix it. He looked like a puppy.

"Uh, you're really good at math," he stated awkwardly. Face still like puppy.

"Yeah I guess," she insipidly replied. She wasn't in a hurry to get to class. The hall was somewhat full, but she wanted him to cut to the chase. What was he beating around the bush for?

"So have you ever like, tutored anyone? Ya know? Like in math?" he stammered out.

So that's what he wanted: a tutor. Truthfully, Cora had never tutored, and never really had the opportunity to. In Colombia, the few friends she had were as smart as her. She remembered the rare times she helped her younger pack members with homework, but it was usually fractions or other elementary stuff. It wasn't so bad. But honestly, she didn't feel like tutoring someone her age. Everything came easy to her, so tutoring, in Cora's opinion, would be like stating the obvious. Only slower.

"No actually. I haven't," she replied once again in her uninterested tone of voice. She knew what he wanted. But he was going to have to ask for it. She might make him beg for it. Her time was valuable, and if he wanted a piece of it, he was going to have to show it.

"Look, I need some help with Algebra. I have an exam on Friday and the teacher always makes sure to include it into our grade in time for the mid semester report to be sent out. If I fail, my grade's going to be much lower than my mom anticipated. So, could you please tutor me?" He huffed out, all in one breath. His cheeks had a tinge to them, giving away that he was a little embarrassed.

Cora contemplated his request. Let's be real, Cora really didn't have anything better to do. When she got home, usually she did her homework while Derek read another book. They chatted for a bit, ate dinner, and went to bed. Her homework was usually finished before the sun even set, so she had a lot of down time. Sometimes she read, but she had been taking advantage of the huge 70 inch flat screen TV that Derek had mounted on the brick wall, opposite of the kitchen. But her lack of social life didn't mean she wanted to tutor anyone. She liked being alone. Besides, she and Scott didn't even know each other. But at the same time, Derek had been nagging her a little lately and telling her to get out the loft and do something extracurricular. Tutoring Scott for just a few days would get him off her back.

"Well, I don't have really anything else to do. So, sure."

"Great! Uh I'm sort of free whenever you are, since you know, you are the one helping me" he said.

"We can start today if you want since I'm not sure how behind you are," she suggested. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Perfect! We can go to my place, it isn't too far. Meet me at my bike when school lets out, yeah?" His grin was so wide. Obviously, Cora was saving his life right now. She also noticed the significant lack of students in the hallway.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna get to class now," she said as she nodded to her classroom down the hall.

"Right. I'll see you later," he replied. They both treaded off to their respective classes in opposite directions.

As she sat in class while the teacher began to give her dumbed down version of the anatomy of a plant cell, she thought to herself, 'What have I gotten myself in to?'

* * *

AN: So a couple of you guys have been asking some questions about the reviews about the plot, which I'm going to answer without spilling too much of the story.

** tiothen/Guest:****Is this going to follow season 3b? Will void/nogitsune stiles cause some mischief? Love your writing, please write more!**

I've toyed with the ides of involving the Nogitsune, but to be honest, I felt like I couldn't include it in my story without it feeling awkward. I have actually had the idea for the story before 3B even occurred. However, a few issues from the current season will be incorporated, and trust me, there will be a villain, so keep your eyes peeled!

** Goddess of the Night Eternal Faith: I wonder how you are going to make ****both Scott and Cora start liking each other?**

Since I'm trying to keep the characters as 'in character' as possible, it's probably going to be a slow build between the two. I also am big on referencing Cora's life in Colombia, since I feel that it definitely wasn't explored too much on camera. Obviously now they will be hanging out together, but it'll take some time. I can tell you, trust will play a big factor in their relationship, as it already has.

And don't forget guys, please review!


	7. Study Session

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Cora went to her locker to grab her things and then headed to Scott's bike at the front of the school. He was already there, leaning against it like he was out of some cheesy 80's movie.

"Hey! You showed up, he said with a slightly surprised smile.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Cora retorted, raising an eyebrow. Did he think she was some sort of selfish flake? She knew common courtesy and she wasn't that rude.

"Right! No, like, I know we made plans. Just uh, yeah," he sheepishly muttered.

Cora didn't respond. She grabbed the extra helmet and put it on, while he got situated on the bike. She slid in behind him as he put on his own helmet. He started up the bike and Cora planted her hands on his waist, just as she had done a few weeks ago. Soon, they were out of the parking lot and on their way to his home.

And just as she had a few weeks ago, Cora thoroughly enjoyed the ride. She could hear the air whooshing past them as she tried to observe as much of the town as she could. When they got into the neighborhood, she was mesmerized by all the quaint houses and manicured lawns. The Hale House was planted in the middle of the woods. There was no lawn, nor were there neighbors. In Colombia, Cora lived in a townhouse-esque apartment. It was several stories high, but everyone had their own quaint little floor. When visiting packs would arrive, sometimes she would share her room with another pack member her age.

But the suburbs were new. They were a life she had only seen on television shows. She loved her life before the fire. But being the youngest in her family, there wasn't much company for her. She wished that she had neighbors with kids her age, and that they could go back and forth from one another's houses playing with each other. Instead she had to settle for whoever was free and had some time to spare so that someone would play with her.

Soon enough, they were pulling into Scott's driveway, and he was leading her into his kitchen.

"We can uh, work at the table, if that's good with you? Do you want something to drink? We have water, Coke, Sprite….." he trailed off.

"Water's fine," she replied with settling her things on the floor next to the table.

"Great! Ok," he said as he poured her a glass.

He sat down with her glass, which she thanked him for before taking a gulp. He took out his algebra textbook.

"So, should we get started?" He suggested. She nodded, and they got to work.

Cora knew that math didn't come easy to some people. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses, and no one could be perfect at everything. But, when Cora had to explain the difference between perpendicular and parallel, she almost fell out of her seat.

She could tell he wasn't lazy. He obviously was trying to absorb as much as possible, seeing as though his exam was in four days. Once she was able to pinpoint where he really stopped understanding certain concepts was where things had obviously started going downhill. With the particular unit he was being tested on, if you didn't understand one thing, you definitely wouldn't understand the next. And Scott stopped understanding things pretty early in the unit.

They worked tirelessly. Cora taught him each section starting from the very beginning of the unit. After she taught him, she would tell him to do some practice problems, while she worked on her actual homework. She checked his answers, and each one he got wrong, she went over it, pointing out where he went wrong and how to correct it. She couldn't help but notice his scent. He was much more relaxed than the night at the movies, so he didn't smell like wet dog. He smelled fresh. He asked questions, and made links between concepts. Around six o'clock, Scott ordered pizza and they took a short break to eat. They ate in a peaceful silence until Scott spoke up.

"So, uh, Isaac told me you lived in Colombia after the-uh, for a while," he stated.

"You can say the fire. It's been six years. I'm over it. And yeah I did live there. We had connections out there, I stayed with a pack. Why?" She responded. She didn't get why he was asking her questions about her personal life, they weren't friends.

His face faltered a bit. "Uh, I've been before. When I was younger. It's nice. I liked it," he stammered out.

Oh. Maybe he was trying to be friendly. Sigh, Cora knew she should probably put in a little more effort.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice. The food was my favorite part," she divulged.

"Oh yeah, the food is great. I love it when my mom makes Colombian empanadas," he mused. From the way he said it, it had been a while since his mother cooked.

"Where is your mom, by the way?" she asked. It was close to seven o'clock now, and no mention of his mother had been made.

"She had the afternoon to morning shift for a few days this week. I'll probably see her in passing before I got to school or something," he lamented.

"Oh," was Cora's response. She didn't really know what to say then.

"Does Derek know you're here?" Scott asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I texted hum during class," she answered.

They finished their meal in silence. After agreeing to work on one more section, before calling it a night, Scott cracked open his book for the last time and Cora went over the segment, while Scott paid close attention. When Scott mastered the concept, Cora gathered her things, preparing to get back on the bike as Scott had promised to take her back to the loft. Right as she and Scott stood from the table, they heard the front door open.

"Hey Scott, it's me, I grabbed some food on the way from the station," Cora heard a manly voice call out.

A burly man around 6'4 rounded the corner and into the kitchen. He had dark hair and a larger build. He wasn't overweight, just big and tall.

"Hey dad, I already ate. This is Cora, she was helping me with math, and I was just about to bring her home."

Oh, that made sense. Scott and his father actually looked quite similar. She remembered Melissa from her time at the hospital, and it was obvious that she and her son were related, but after seeing Scott's father, it was obvious where he got some key facial features from.

"Hi Cora, I'm Rafael. Scott's father," he introduced himself while setting the food on the countertop.

"Hi Mr. McCall, it's nice to meet you," Cora greeted him with a small smile.

"I'll be back soon, Dad," Scott said as they exited the kitchen and out of the house to Scott's bike in the driveway.

"Is your dad a cop?" Cora asked bluntly.

Scott chuckled. "No. Why? Do cops scare you?" he teased as he slid onto the bike.

Cora's face was stoic. "Well, they aren't people I should be best friends with, so it's good thing he's not,"' she stated.

Scott's face dropped and Cora could hear his heart speed up rapidly.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Like legally? Is that why you're here? Look I don't wasn't any trouble and-"

"No you idiot, I didn't get into trouble. I just have a couple aliases ok? It's kind of impossible to go through a few countries without a least one. I'm pretty sure that according to the police I should be dead," Cora said while giving Scott her signature eye-roll as she slid behind him.

"Oh. Right. Well, he isn't the police. He's just FBI," he clarified for her as he slightly turned to face her as she was behind him. Now it was Cora's face who dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

As usual, the ride on the motorbike was much too short for Cora as they pulled into the garage at the loft. When Scott came to a halt, Cora hopped off, grabbed her things, and handed him the helmet.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she began to make her way to the staircase.

"Thanks for helping me," he countered while offering a small smile. She allowed her mouth to reciprocate and shoe could feel the right corner of her mouth slightly rise.

"Same thing tomorrow?" He offered.

Cora nodded and she heard the bike pull out of the garage when she was midway up the stairs. As she entered the loft, Derek was reading on the couch.

"It's late," he said as he looked up at Cora from his book.

"Obviously. I can tell time. Your True Alpha has no chance at ever having a career with math. There was a lot to cover," she said while pouring herself a glass of water.

"Were you nice?"

"You know I'm getting a little irritated with you and the whole nice thing. I get it. I'm a little rough. Maybe even aggressive. But I do know how to be polite," she said with an eye roll. "It isn't like you go around feeding the homeless and saving the world like you're some sort of saint. Lay off."

And with that, Cora stomped up to her bedroom leaving her brother with his eyebrow raised and eyes pointed. But he deserved it. Aside from a few outbursts, Cora was never mean to the pack. Sure, she said they were worthless and weren't doing anything to avenge Boyd's death, but that was her being passionate. Derek was acting like she had no home training. Cora was never that outgoing; she always the quieter one in school and in the family, so she wasn't about to go and try to be best friends with anyone. She made small talk when necessary. She was tutoring Scott. How much more nice did Derek want?

She had brushed her teeth and was about to get into bed when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you want?" she let out in her uninterested tone with a heavy sigh. Her brother opened the door and made his way inside, and he leaned against the door frame, with is arms crossed.

"I know you aren't a mean kid, ok? But I know you don't talk to a lot of people. You never have. I just want you to have a few friends. That's all."

He never once looked at Cora. His eyes were plastered to the floor. He knew he offended her, and he really was sorry.

"I know that, Derek. But you can't force me to be friends with anyone. I'm being nice. I'm always trying to be nice. But I like how things are going. I'm not like you and Laura when you guys were my age. I've never been one for a bunch of friends like you guys were."

"I know. I'll lay off. 'Night Cor," he said as he turned to exit the room.

"Night Der," she said while crawling beneath the covers.

He looked back and offered a small smile as he turned off her light and closed the door.

* * *

AN: Hi guys! Please don't forget to read and review! Don't hold back, your comments can only help me to improve my writing and plot ideas. :)


	8. Handsome Boys and Unreliable Uncles

Please don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The next day of school was a drag, as usual. She paid a little more attention than usual in Advanced Calc since the teacher was showing them alternate methods of figuring out equations. Advanced Bio was like review, but she liked science, so she listened to her instructor for that class. Advanced Literature was nice because it was a class she learned something new in everyday. They were reading poetry, two to three new poems each day. Most of them were British authors. Cora felt that that there was much more symbolism in the British authors vocabulary than there were in the American's. She always gave the language, diction, and syntax much more thought when she read a piece by a British author.

When the final bell rang, Cora gathered her things from her locker and then headed over to Scott's bike as they had discussed yesterday. He was already seated and reaching for his helmet. Cora slid in behind him and he spun his upper body around to face her with a startled expression. Cora wasn't fazed by his sharp movements.

"Am I not tutoring you today?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. They had basically agreed that she would tutor him every day that week.

"No! Of course, we made plans. I just didn't hear you coming, that's all," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she grabbed the other helmet from the back of the bike. She strapped it on as she heard Scott mutter a faint "No problem."

And then they were off to his house, whipping past the trees a driving through the suburbs.

* * *

To begin their session, they first quickly reviewed all of the material Cora taught Scott the day before. Cora saw that he understood everything exceptionally well, and felt that it was safe to move on.

Tutoring Scott was actually pretty nice. He was eager to learn and Cora felt confident. She knew all of the material. They way he smelled was definitely a perk too. Geez he smelled great. And he was…Handsome. That was the best way for Cora to put it. He wasn't like some sort of movie star whose claim to fame was looking good shirtless, and he wasn't some arrogant bad boy like the ones she encountered at her last high school. Scott was clean cut, respectable. He was articulate and confident. Of course she could see where he had a boyish side, like when he joked with Isaac and Stiles at lunch, but for the most part, he had an air about him that was so, mature. He was too adult like to be considered cute; he was handsome.

And in only two and a half short hours, Cora had taught him all of the material he needed to know for the test. Scott was going over some practice problems, but from what Cora could see from her angle at the kitchen table, he had grasped the material. In just two days, she had taught him the material it had taken four weeks to learn. She felt proud of herself. Of course, yesterday was a non-stop session as opposed to the compact 50 minutes a day he usually get in class, and a lot of that 50 minutes was used to answer questions from homework the day before, but still. Cora was proud of herself.

"Alright, I think I got it," Scott said confidently. His mouth was spread into a large grin and his pearly white teeth were blinding to Cora.

Cora chuckled and grabbed his notebook to confirm his assumption. And he was right. Not one problem was wrong. He was obviously paying as close attention as she thought he was.

"You're right. It looks like you got everything. I don't think you really need me anymore," Cora said with a small smile.

With Cora's revelation, it seemed to her that Scott's demeanor shifted immediately. His smile faltered and she could smell that same scent of wet dog that she caught back at the theatre.

"Uh yeah. I mean I guess so. Do you want to grab something to eat before I drop you off at Derek's?"

Eating? In public? Together? Just her and Scott? Why? Was that part of the being nice deal? It wasn't that she didn't like Scott. But at the same time, she still didn't know him. They sat at the same table at lunch. She tutored him. He smelled good. But that was really it. She didn't know his life and he didn't really know hers. She wanted to keep it that way. They didn't do _friend-y_ stuff together, especially not dinner. The idea seemed too _intimate_ for Cora.

"Uh, I actually have a ton of reading to do for Advanced Lit tonight," she tried to say as evenly as possible. She didn't want him to be offended, so giving him a flat out "no" was out of the question. She hoped her cover was appropriate.

"Right. Ok. I can take you home now then?" Scott suggested. He didn't seem offended. He actually looked a little relieved. Cora couldn't tell if it was because she declined his offer or if it was because she didn't give him the alternative blunt response to his offer. Either way, she agreed that he could take her back to the loft and they exited the house and got on the bike.

They pulled into the parking lot and Cora hopped off the bike and handed Scott her helmet.

"I know there's two more days until you have your test so if there's anything you realize you don't get, just let me know and we can go over it," she told him. She didn't want him to think that just because she declined his offer meant she was avoiding him or trying rid herself of his company. If he still needed help she didn't want to fail.

"Ok. Thanks again, Cora. I really appreciate it," he said with a smile.

"No problem," she replied while offering a small grin.

She headed to the stairs and when she was half way up, she heard the bike exit the parking lot.

As she turned the corner of the floor the loft was on, she could smell the aroma of basil and thyme, and her mouth began to water. She hoped it was Derek who prepared something for dinner and not one of the neighbors. It got stronger as she approached the iron door and as she entered the loft and dropped her books down, she was overjoyed at the smell and sight of lasagna in the oven.

"I'm home!" She called out to Derek.

"Hello there, little wolf. Good day at school?" She heard a sickeningly sweet voice reply to her. It definitely wasn't her brother. No, it was much worse. She looked to her left and saw Peter lounging on the couch, feet on the table, grin wide.

"Why are you here?" She said bluntly, voice slightly raised.

"So much for manners I guess. My day was lovely, thank you," he countered with a smile.

"Cut the crap, Peter," she responded defensively. Her tone was sharp and her eyes were pointed.

"Peter was just leaving, Cora," Derek said as he came into sight from the kitchen.

Peter rose with a sigh from the couch and made his way to the door.

"Ok, ok. Family reunion some other time. No worries," he said with a smile to Cora. He exited the loft and left Cora enraged.

She dropped her things and hastily made her way to the kitchen, demanding answers.

"Why was he here?" she growled.

"Relax. We had some things to discuss. Everything is fine. Nothing supernatural," he answered while pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"If it isn't supernatural then what is there to discuss?" She retorted.

Derek set the lasagna on the counter.

"Cora, according to the police, every Hale except for me is dead. Now it's easy to explain how you're alive. We just have to tell them you were young and scared so you ran away. But with Peter, he was in a coma. He needs some way to explain his miraculous recovery, and his whereabouts for the last few months."

"Why are the police involved? Why does Peter need a cover and why are you helping him with one?" she inquired.

"Because Cora, you and Peter should technically both be entitled to some of the insurance settlement," he said with a sigh.

Money. That's what this was all about. The Hale's had been pretty well off before the fire, so Cora could only imagine how much money Derek was alluding to, including the insurance settlement.

"Oh," she said. That was really all she could say. In all honesty, Cora didn't need the money. She had done fine the last six years in Colombia. She worked at a café during the summers when school wasn't in session, and the alpha always made sure she was clothed and fed well.

"You are also entitled to your share of the inheritance from mom once you're eighteen. And it seems that Uncle Mark and Aunt Christine included you in their will also. I've been looking into how I can get that money into a consolidated trust for you. There's also the issue of Laura's money. She left everything to me, but because I was once a fugitive, it may make a little more sense to just ask that it be transferred to you, as you were her sibling too."

"When were you a fugitive?" She asked, being taken aback at the sudden revelation.

Derek smirked.

"Glad you see the main point here. There isn't anything for you to worry about. I'm just making sure you get everything you are entitled to. But Peter should get what he is entitled to also."

"Whatever," she said with an eye roll. She didn't want them to help Peter at all. He killed her sister and that was all she needed to know to hate him. That was his niece. It doesn't matter what his purpose was, he was a traitor.

"You're back early from tutoring."

"Yeah, McCall catches on pretty quick. There wasn't much to finish up," she said while grabbing a fork and digging into the corner of the lasagna.

"Are all of your classes going ok? I don't see you doing too much homework," Derek inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because I'm light years ahead of the American school system. Don't worry, I'm not gonna flunk out just to spite your efforts to control my future life plans. I'm doing fine."

He let out a full laugh at that.

"That's nice to know. Grab the plates. I'm starving."

* * *

AN: Please don't forget to review! And if you could, let me know how I'm doing at capturing the emotions of the characters. Am I descriptive enough? Is it easy to understand each characters emotions and movements? As the writer, I always know what I'm trying to portray, but as readers, I 'm not sure how it comes across to you guys.

Let me know!

Love, Lolo


	9. Something for Something

Please read and review ya'll!

* * *

On Wednesday, Cora and Lydia actually talked. Like a legit conversation. Okay, so it wasn't a real conversation, but it was more than usual. It started in Advanced Bio. Their teacher left the room for a few minutes and instructed the class to not get rowdy. Big mistake. Naturally, everyone turned and talked to their neighbor or even their friends from across the room. Cora took the opportunity to begin the homework that had already been assigned for the next day when she saw a bundle of strawberry blond waves whip in front of her face. Lydia turned around to face Cora, saying nothing.

"Uh can I help you?" Cora asked the red head questionably.

"We're having a movie night at my house this Friday. I expect to see you there," she responded assertively.

"Um why?" Cora asked with an eyebrow raised. She didn't care if the Queen requested her presence at the Royal Wedding, she didn't take demands from anyone. Especially not a demand as odd as this one.

"Because, we're watching a movie from every genre. You're bound to like one of them. And maybe if we watch one you really like, your face will have an expression other than one that reads 'back-off", Lydia responded with a small smile.

Cora let out a small laugh at that. She usually did make it a point to let other know that she was not in the mood for friendly chit chat.

"What time?"

"Six-thirty. And I'm sure one of us can give you a ride to and from my place if Derek can't."

Cora let out a small sigh. "I guess I'll be there then."

"Great!" Lydia was beaming as she turned back around and their teacher entered the classroom again.

* * *

Thursday came around and Cora was excited. For P.E., Coach Finstock had decided that they would be running the trail near the school, meaning Cora could get some fresh and crisp air in her lungs. Midway through the class, she was so trapped in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice someone next to her.

"Hey!" Scott called out from beside her.

Her running slowed down just a tad, but not coming to a complete halt. She wanted to be able to respond without losing her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" she replied blandly. Running the trail was her favorite thing. She didn't like interruptions.

"You know how you said I could ask you if I needed anymore help with Algebra? My teacher gave us some practice problems and I didn't understand a few of them," Scott replied sheepishly.

Cora already knew where the conversation was going.

"You want me to meet you at the bike after school?"

"Please?" He responded eagerly.

Cora laughed lightly.

"Alright then," she said to conclude the conversation. She caught more speed and was soon beyond most of the class on the trail.

* * *

The questions that Scott didn't understand were actually some of the harder ones, which was a relief to Cora. If they were the easier ones then the definitely would have been pulling an all-nighter, and the test was the next day. She reviewed each problem he got wrong and corrected his mistakes. After he did a few that were similar to the ones he missed, Cora decided that he had mastered everything and she had taught him everything he could.

"Thanks again for all your help Cora, I really appreciate it," Scott said.

"Don't worry about it," she responded with a small smile.

"I know it isn't exactly time for dinner, but do you want something to eat? We can go grab something or I can order-in. Chinese take-out, maybe? I'd like to show my appreciation by at least feeding you," Scott suggested with a kind smile.

Cora let out a light chuckle. It had been a while since she had take-out. More like years. They didn't have many Chinese restaurants in Colombia, and when Derek didn't cook, they usually grabbed burgers.

"Chinese actually does sound pretty good," she replied.

"Chinese it is then," he stated. Scott pulled out his phone and dialed the pizza place.

Cora began reading the assigned pages in the text for her literature class the next day. They were poems by British authors again. There were just two of them and they were fairly short. By the time Scott was done speaking to the woman taking his order on the other end of the line, Cora had finished reading and analyzing one of them.

"What'cha reading?"

"Just a couple of pages for Lit tomorrow. I'm almost finished," she said. She didn't want to seem rude to be doing homework instead of actually being a good guest in his home.

"No! Take your time. I know you probably have a ton of homework to do, especially because of all your honors classes," he guessed.

"It isn't that much. I actually do most of it during class," she explained while closing her textbook.

"You do it as the teacher…teaches?" Scott speculated.

"Yeah. Most of what my teachers are going over, I've already learned. I still pay a little attention to the lesson in case there's something interesting or don't remember learning in Colombia," she corrected.

"Wow," Scott said in wonderment.

Cora changed the subject.

"Your mom still on the late shift?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I'll see her more next week. She has a couple of days off for the new rotation, and then she works while we're in school, so we'll be home around the same time."

Cora nodded. She remembered Melissa a little from when she was hospitalized during the Darach debacle. Of course, she was in and out of consciousness, but from what she could piece together, Melissa had been the main nurse to take care of her, seeing as though she was the only one aware of the supernatural.

"You dad works late too?"

"For the most part. I'm not really sure why he's still here though. My parents are divorced. He works in San Francisco but he came back to investigate a bunch of stuff in Beacon Hills.

"Oh." That was all Cora could say. She wasn't sure if that meant Scott and his father didn't communicate very much or very well, so she didn't ask any questions.

"How are things with Derek?" Scott questioned.

"Fine," she responded.

"Does he like, ya know, talk to you?" Scott pushed further with a raised eyebrow. His face dripped with inquiry.

Cora laughed. "Yeah we do talk to each other. Although we don't exactly have much in common. Six years apart can do that to people."

"Right. Got it."

His face sort of fell, as if he was expecting more from the conversation, like he wanted to know more about her life. But Cora wasn't about to divulge her entire life story to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Must be the food," Scott assumed.

He went to the door, and when he came back, Cora could smell the soy sauce-y goodness invade her nostrils. Her stomach also did an angry and unintentional growl that she hoped he hadn't heard. He did.

"Well it's good to know you're hungry," he chuckled.

He grabbed plates and glasses of water for each of them. They both dug into the pizza hungrily, not realizing how they hungry they were until the food arrived. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Scott spoke up.

"So, what do you do when you get home then? Like if all your homework is already done?"

"I read," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" she asked quizzically. What was he getting at?

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I've always had something to do besides school. I play lacrosse, but the season hasn't begun yet. And during the offseason I run cross country, but that just ended two weeks ago. I guess I figured you played a sport or something."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Well you're in shape. Not like you just eat healthy. Like you have muscle. And you run really fast, so you obviously work out. I just assumed you played something that's all," he sputtered out.

He was obviously a little flustered. Had he been checking her out? It seemed like it, by the way his eyes were looking anywhere but her face now. She felt a little proud at the idea that he obviously paid more attention to her in settings beyond their tutoring sessions.

"I played soccer in Colombia. I even played in the Youth League here when I was little," she explained.

"Well you should play here when it's time for try outs. You'd probably be good."

Cora didn't respond; she just let out a small smile.

"Why did you ask me to tutor you?" Cora asked suddenly. She hadn't really thought about the question before she spoke, and now it just sounded stupid.

"Well in case you weren't here the last couple of days, I have a test tomorrow that I was going to fail if I hadn't asked you to tutor me. Then, I would have a D on my progress report and my mom would have to meet with my guidance counselor and then I would be grounded. Which would suck," Scott laughed as he bit into his low-mien.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, why didn't you ask Lydia to tutor you?"

Scott stopped chewing. He looked up at her as he swallowed slowly. His eyes widened a little and Cora could tell he wasn't expecting her to ask that question.

"Uh, I'm not really sure why I guess. I knew you would be a good tutor and I just kind of asked you. Lydia is fine, I just didn't ask her. Why?"

"No reason. I just know you guys are friends, and she's pretty smart. I guess I just assumed you would ask her before you ask me," Cora said.

"I actually thought it would be nice to get to know you a little better, too," Scott admitted.

Ah. He was trying to get the dirt on her. He still wasn't sure if she was trustworthy. He had just been caught.

"Basically you wanted to sniff me out?" Cora accused with her eyes pointed.

"I wasn't trying to monitor you or anything. I just wanted know a little more about you. You're Derek's sister. And you're Peter's niece. And you were supposed to be dead the last six years. Instead you were living in Colombia, which is still pretty crazy since you were 11. I mean even with aliases I don't understand how an 11 year old gets to Colombia," Scott rambled.

His face was flushed, as if he had been holding all of his inner thoughts to himself for quite some time. Although Cora knew that he had shared some of these feelings with Stiles, they were obviously wearing pretty heavy on his mind.

"You know you could have just asked me?" Cora suggested.

"No offense, but from our tutoring sessions, and brief moments of working together because of the whole Darach thing, I don't think you're the type of person who is ok with someone digging into their personal life," Scott observed.

Well, Cora couldn't deny that. She was very private, and she did like it that way. But she didn't want any tension with Beacon Hills' resident True Alpha. If he wanted to know more about her to trust her, she was going to have to bend a little. Derek was big on Cora and the whole "trust" thing with Scott's pack.

"You're right. I don't like to talk too much about my private life. But Derek would like for me to get along with you, and the pack. And I have a feeling if you don't trust me, then neither will they. So, have you ever heard the phrase _quid pro quo_?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"Good. If you want to know more about me, then I will have to learn more about you. So, I'll start. I called a Beta named Maria from Texas. Her alpha was friends with my mother so I knew I could trust her. Maria came to Beacon Hills, and got me the passport to get to Colombia where she had contacted the alpha of a pack she trusted. I got to Colombia and the pack got a bunch of the paperwork figured out for me. Birth certificate, adoption papers, etc."

"So how did you get back to Beacon Hills?" He questioned.

"Your turn," Cora replied.

"Right. Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me I guess," she responded. She actually didn't have any specific questions lined up for Scott. She just figured if she had to share, then so did he.

By now, both wolves had finished their noodles and orange chicken, and they were looking at each other intently. Scott was trying to figure Cora out, and Cora just wanted Scott to not think she was a serial killer.

"I like animals? I work at the vet clinic with Deaton," he said simply. Cora nodded, it was her turn now.

"Maria called my alpha. I overheard them talking about how Deaton had called Maria's emissary and started asking questions about "alpha inheritance" and "Kanima's." In one of their conversations he let it slip that a Hale was alive. The emissary told Maria. Maria told my alpha. I overheard the conversation. So, I saved up some money, got a plane ticket, and came back."

Scott nodded.

"I once tried to find a cure for the bite."

Cora's eyes widened. A cure? She could have laughed out loud. There was no such thing. The fact that Scott tried to find one was a true sign of naivety. She lightly laughed.

"I like dogs. I had one when I was little."

"I love dogs," Scott said with a wide smile.

"Well I hoped so. You work at an animal hospital," she said with her usually sarcasm, but also a smile.

"Right," Scott said as he felt his neck heat up.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Neither of them saying anything, yet still look at each other intently. It was as if they were studying each other's faces. Scott analyzed her alabaster skin. Her deep brown eyes. The sparse, miniscule freckles that draped the bridge of her nose and the few near her eyes. Her lips were full, but not wide. Like pillows.

Cora watched Scott. His eyes were like chocolate. And his lips were so thin, she wondered how they could stretch into the wide smile she would see him give at lunch. His chin was slightly crooked, but his jaw was still chiseled on both sides. His skin wasn't tan, but it wasn't like her milky flesh. His skin reminded her of the sands of the beaches during the summer. It looked warm like the sand the tide doesn't reach, but smooth where the waves hit the sand closest to the shore. The part where the little kids stand because it feels cool when the water reaches their toes, but when the water rolls back, it makes them feel like they're being whisked away.

Now Cora's neck was starting to heat up. Her throat felt dry and her palms were sticky. She broke her reverie and took a large gulp from her glass. This seemed to shake Scott from his trance as he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"So I should probably get home soon. I actually have some work to do tonight," Cora suggested.

"Yeah sure! I know I probably took up a lot of your time this week," scott said sheepishly.

"No! I mean, it wasn't a big deal. I usually don't have too much work to do, but today I just didn't do that much during class."

"Right. Well if you're finished, we can head out now?"

Cora nodded. She gathered her things and helped Scott put the food away in the kitchen. While washing their dishes in the sink, Scott brushed past her, and she inhaled a whiff of that scent again. She couldn't help but take a deep breath. Scott noticed. He looked at her as she put the dishes up with a concerned expression she could see in his eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she tried to cover up. She didn't think she did a good job, but Scott didn't protest.

Once they were finished, they headed out to the bike, and sped off. As they approached the parking garage at the loft, Cora untangled her arms from Scott's waist and handed him the helmet she wore.

"Thanks again for everything, Cora," he said sincerely with a small smile.

"Don't mention it, Scott," she replied with a half grin. She headed up the stairs, and she heard the bike pulling out of the lot.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys! I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. I'm back a school now, so that definitely takes priority. BUT, I'm still going to try and update as often as I can, probably on weekends.

You know the drill. Read and review please!


End file.
